Joule
Joule is one of the main characters from Azure Striker Gunvolt. Her RPer was the first to pick her up in September 2014 and has had her since Background Joule was an artificially made adept by the Sumeragi Group. Said group used her unique abilities with Lumen to track down adepts, and had further ideas for her powers. These were temporarily cut short when Gunvolt tracked Lumen down to assassinate her, only to realize that she was housed within Joule. Gunvolt left QUILL and took Joule in, though still took jobs from the group. While Gunvolt worked on these jobs, Joule stayed back at the apartment and assisted from afar with Lumen, bringing him back from death if the situation called for it. However, Sumeragi managed to get their hands on her again when the time was right, and put her back in her capsule to use her powers to control Adepts across the world. Gunvolt fought his way up the space tower to fight Nova, their leader, and beat them. However, Asimov betrayed Gunvolt and incapacitated him with a special weapon. He then turned to rewire the machine Joule had been attached to to use it to try and kill every human. This wasn't acceptable to Joule, and thus she sacrificed herself to use her own abilities to stop the rewired machine. Involvement After her mind traveled through empty space for ages, Joule was woken up by a young woman named Lucina standing over her on a foreign beach. The two quickly got along well and decided to strike out together, before a golden ship appeared overhead and crashed down beyond some of the trees. They went to investigate and found Skids... and also found two thirds of the ship had changed into giant golden robots. With Lumen disengaging Skids' inhibitor claw, Skids and Lucina made short work of the two. They looked for some sign of life on the beach, but night soon fell and they were found by Naoto and Sita. They were questioned by them on what happened to the golden robots, and then they had a campfire together and ate dinner as well. They then made their way to the Tower of Twilight, and managed to buy an abandoned warehouse. A Sparkeater resided there, forcing Skids to flee with Joule while Lucina attempted to hold it off. This went badly until Lumen intervened, saving the princess's life and giving her the power to easily overwhelm the monstrosity. After this, Joule revealed her powers to the small group, explaining that she kept them secret because of how they had been used beforehand. The group set to work on the warehouse, turning it into something of a home. Skids took occasional jobs from the Shield as did Lucina to make sure money was still flowing. Joule took psychic classes from the Garden to learn how to control her powers better as well. This didn't preclude them from taking trips elsewhere in the Multiverse, including Olivine City where they met Courtney and Nami. One of the jobs Skids and Lucina took included infiltrating a base of Shockwave's in Gangster Earth, which had been broken into by someone else. In the process of this, Lucina and Naoto fought against a Devestator combiner, and Skids and Nanako fought against Copen, a powerful anti-anything not human from Joule's home. After this, Lucina encountered Swerve and accidentally stabbed the chatty robot due to him thinking pranking her in a dark alley was a great idea. The little bot settled in with the rest of the crew and got to work on making his dream of running a bar come true. After Swerve started living with them, the group assisted Hilda and Labrys in rescuing Hilbert from the clutches of the TV World. They may or may not have broken Hilbert's TV in the process of this. As well, Lucina accidentally ran into her husband who she had forgotten she had married due to Multiverse shenanigans, but the two quickly reacquainted. Robin also got a good look in at the daily life of the crew, which involved Swerve screwing something up and Lumen throwing something at him. Not long after this, Joule and Skids stumbled upon Shantae, who almost instantly took a liking to Joule after freaking over being dragged into the Multiverse. Powers and Capabilities Joule herself is a powerful (though very unrefined) adept. The upper extent of her powers have the potential to impact the entire multiverse, but she has no idea how to access this upper echelon herself. She has the ability to control anyone, bring people back from the dead, summon barriers, heal anyone, and track down anyone (if she knows them somewhat). Her powers, if they were at full and also accessible without help, would probably make her one of the strongest beings on CRRP. Followers / Summons Lucina Lucina is a skilled swordswoman and lord from Ylisse. The daughter of Chrom and Sumia, this Lucina came from a bad timeline where her parents died and Grima ruled the land. However, she didn't let this fate stop her from trying to avert it, and traveled back in time to help avert this dark past. With this task completed, she set off to wander alone, but ended up in the Multiverse and as Joule's adoptive mother. The leader of the small group, Lucina somehow manages all of the strong personalities that have surrounded Joule. Skids Skids is an Autobot theoretician from the IDW continuity. A somewhat aloof 'bot, Skids lost a good chunk of his memories before coming into the multiverse on the golden spaceship for seemingly no reason. Armed to the teeth with guns and his two fists, Skids' super learning ability makes him a formidable adversary. While he's not in the top echelon of 'bots, he's still very skilled and not someone to be messed with. But most of the time he's content with just having Joule ride on his shoulder. Swerve A chatty metallurgist from the IDW continuity. Also known as "Shut The Hell Up", Swerve is probably the most annoying of the crew. When he's not busy preparing to have a bar once more, he's usually badgering Lumen or helping Lucina with her (Swerve proclaimed) "Joke Quest". He's also a notoriously awful shot, having the My First Blaster made for him by Brainstorm for a reason. Shantae A half genie who lost her powers when getting unceremoniously dumped into the Multiverse. A somewhat naive hero, unexposed to what the others in the group dealt with, Shantae still possesses more than a few quirky habits and has a temper that occasionally flares up. After getting transported into the Multiverse while tussling with Ammo Baron, Shantae and Joule almost instantly bonded as a big sis/little sis combination. She mainly uses her hair and occasionally a smaller My First Blaster that Brainstorm had made for Swerve at some point as well. Lumen Lumen is a summon of Joule's and her idealized form of a woman. Usually comes out when Joule uses her powers or is in a awkward situation. Somewhat flirty and blunt. Quotes Skids: "In the end, High Command decided they wanted their new troops to fight, not study, so they reduced the steps from ten to eight to three. Three steps, Nautica: 'From thaw to war in under an hour.' Because who cares whether or not a warborn knockoff with a three-minute life expectancy can quote Dominus Ambus or notate the Grand Celestial Melody? So long as he can assemble a path-blaster with his brand-new eyes closed, everyone's happy. That's sarcasm, by the way. I dabble." Blurr: "Quart of Engex, please. Hot. Smelting pool hot." Swerve: (incomprehensible babbling) Blurr: "Or... a shot of Nightmare Fuel if you're out of the pink stuff." Swerve: (high-pitched whine) Skids: "Swerve's cause of death: hero worship." Rewind: "'Course, you know who Misfire reminds me of..." Swerve: "Shaddup." Rewind: "And you're a bad shot!" Swerve: "Not as bad as Misfire!" Rung: "My head begs to differ." Swerve: "But that's a whole other story. Sorry— I always wanted to say that. That, and 'Impossible! Our laserfire is just making him stronger!' Ahem. Go on..." "Anyway, I thought you liked having amnesia." "Who told you that?" "You told Swerve, right? So assume everyone on board knows. In fact, assume everyone on Cybertron knows. In fact, assume that distant alien races, otherwise untouched by civilization—" "Okay, okay, point taken." —Chromedome and Skids "Must admit, I had you pegged as a fellow rule breaker." "Me? No, no, no, I'm all mouth. My nickname at the academy was 'Shut the Hell Up.'" —Skids and Swerve Rewind: "Wow. It's time like this I'm glad I have a camera bolted to my head..." Swerve: "Nice moves! Who are you? An ex-Wrecker? One of the Warriors Elite? An old pit fighter?" Skids: "I'm a theoretician." "'The Crusadercons.' The more you say it, the cooler it sounds." "Someone hears that, they're gonna think we're Decepticons." "What, so it has to end in 'bot'?" "Well... yeah. Omnibots, Monsterbots, Duobots... it's kind of an unwritten rule, isn't it." "Forget the rules! The war's over—it's time to reclaim the suffix!" —Swerve and Skids "On the bright side, the TV's still in one piece... minus a few cracks, I think... and it appears we'll have to follow this little thing if we're to make any progress, trap or not." "Trap, definitely trap. This screams it as much as 'division in the Decepticon ranks! We're not going to punch you with Devastator, promise!'" -Lucina and Swerve Swerve: "We could just buy him a new one. Y'know, one that doesn't magically turn into a black hole and suck him in." Lucina: "Do they turn into black holes? I'm admittedly not-" Skids: "No. No, Swerve's just being Swerve." "So time traveling, huh? Honestly that sounds really simple compared to Swerve's story about it." "To be fair, it's also Swerve. I wouldn't believe a story like that from him, especially since he said they used a briefcase to travel back in time." "Touche." -Skids and Joule Lumen :"You know, if you just wanted a hug and then some you could've asked me, you know." Joule: "Lumen, please stop being rude." Skids: "Nothing wrong with being a little friendly. Besides she could've greeted that girl like those robots greeted me!" Joule: "... with swords, fire breath, and chants of nineteen eighty-four?" Skids: "I'm just saying!" Trivia *Outside of Lucina, everyone on this account is a first for CRRP. *And yes, the author copy pasted quotes from TFwiki External links * Joule's statshttp://celestial-refresh.com/topic/8915920/1/ Category:Player Characters